gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tristan
( ) | affiliation = Galactic Empire | flag-officer = Reuenthal | type = Battleship | purpose = Flagship (Reuenthal Fleet) | length = 979 metres | width = 242 metres | height = 235 metres | armament = 13 port cannons 13 starboard cannons | crew = 944 | status = Decommissioned | decommissioned = }} The (Japanese: トリスタン) was the Imperial flagship of Imperial admiral Oskar von Reuenthal. Service history Alliance–Imperial War The Tristan first saw action at the head of the Reuenthal Fleet in Reinhard von Lohengramm's campaign to defeat the Free Planets Alliance's invasion of Imperial space in , defeating the 5th Fleet in Bilrost System, and participating in the subsequent Battle of Amritsar Starzone. ( ) Imperial Civil War The Tristan also served in Lohengramm's campaign against the Lippstadt League in the Imperial Civil War in , including participating in the effort to capture Rentenberg Fortress and fighting against the main rebel forces outside of Geiersburg Fortress. ( ) Invasion of the Alliance With the resumption of hostilities against the Alliance, the Tristan was engaged in the major battles of to , with Reuenthal battling elements of the Yang Fleet in the aftermath of the Eighth Battle of Iserlohn, and leading the Ninth Battle of Iserlohn as a grand diversion to the invasion of the Fezzan Corridor and conquest of Fezzan. At that battle, the Tristan was boarded by the Rosen Ritter seeking to kill Reuenthal. However, the boarding action was repulsed. ( ) Following the recapture of Iserlohn Fortress, the Tristan joined up with Lohengramm's main fleet. In the lead-up to the Battle of Vermilion in , Reuenthal took his fleet to an Alliance supply base, in accordance with Lohengramm's plan. On the advice of Hildegard von Mariendorf, Reuenthal then joined the Mittermeyer Fleet in attacking Heinessen to force an Alliance surrender. ( ) Second Alliance-Imperial War When hostilities between the Empire and the Alliance recommenced in , the Tristan participated, but Reuenthal remained on the supreme flagship Brünhild as Chief Staff Officer, advising Kaiser Reinhard during both the Battle of Marr-Adetta Starzone and the Battle of the Corridor in early . ( ) Reuenthal's Rebellion & Decommissioning With Reuenthal appointed to rule over Neue Land, the Tristan was based on Heinessen. Upon his rebellion, the Tristan led his rebel fleet against the Mittermeyer Fleet, Black Lancers and Wahlen Fleet at the Second Battle of Rantemario in late . After being forced to retreat, his fleet was fired on by his supposed allied Grillparzer Fleet. The Tristan was heavily damaged in the attack from a traitorous battleship, and Reuenthal sustained mortal wounds. Notwithstanding that, he refused to go into surgery or transfer his flag, and successfully kept his forces in order in a retreat to Heinessen. The Tristan was presumably decommissioned after Reuenthal's death. ( ) Design The Tristan is very similar to the Beowulf in design, reflecting the friendship between Reuenthal and Wolfgang Mittermeyer, the 'twin stars' of Reinhard von Lohengramm's Admiralty. However, various differences are evident. Most notably, the Tristan lacks the forward cannon arrangement of Beowulf, and relies on its forward-most port and starboard cannons, mounted on either side of the forward hull, for forward firepower. ( ) Gallery File:Tristan starboard.jpg|Starboard ( ) File:Tristan dorsal.jpg|Dorsal ( ) File:Tristan ventral.jpg|Ventral ( ) File:Tristan stern.jpg|Stern ( ) File:Tristan prow(DVD-CA).jpg|Forward ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (bridge only) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Name variations *'Tristan' (LD/DVD subtitles) *'トリスタン' (LD/DVD subtitles — Japanese) Licensed Sources The Brünhild had been completed as a unique ship demonstrating new technologies and principles all on a single ship without regard to cost or mass production feasibility. As the new knowledge filtered into shipyards, ships were built that incorporated and integrated some of the new technologies and design principles with older more well established technology. Completed in , the Tristan was an example of such a design. ( ) The front of the Tristan used the same advanced curved armour principles demonstrated by the Brünhild. This was combined with directional electromagnetic fields to dissipate or deflect beam fire, making the frontal defensive capabilities of the Tristan superior to that of a Wilhelmina class flagship. ( ) Underneath the prow of the ship was an experimental defensive system. The system used gravitational and electromagnetic fields to deflect debris in the ship's path and was strong enough to affect trajectory of solid projectiles like missiles. This system was very energy intensive and used as much as 3 times as much energy as earlier systems. ( ) At the very rear of the ship was a dome shaped system underneath the central engine. This was a laser system used to dispose of waste heat. The Beowulf had a similar system, but mounted 2 smaller units as compared to single large system on the Tristan. ( ) Background information The name Tristan is derived from the tale of Tristan and Isolde. Apocrypha Fleet File Collection The Tristan is included as a model (with both Goldenbaum and Goldenlöwe markings) in . In a 'Reader Memo' it is mentioned that it was decided during the making of the series that the Beowulf would have straight hull lines to reflect Mittermeyer's character while similarly the Tristan would reflect Reuenthal's "sexy" image with more curved hull lines. Category:Imperial vessels